worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Johann Sebastian Bach
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Johann Sebastian Bach course. Select Courses * Add free, open Johann Sebastian Bach courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Bach, Johann Sebastian. 1943. Two and Three Part Inventions. New York, NY: Kalmus Piano Series. Carroll, Walter. 2006. First Lessons in Bach Complete: Books I and II. (see, too - "First Lessons in Bach Book 1 No.2 Minuet BWV Anh 115 G Minor (Anna Magdalena Notebook) 小步舞曲" by alanchan1024 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJLDDZMvQOY). New York, NY: G. Schirmer, Inc. Terry, Charles Sanford. 2003. Bach: A Biography. Kessinger Publishing. Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Bach-Tenor-Wachet Auf No.7-Gloria.wmv. 2011. Auf No.7-Gloria.wmv. Youtube.com. Choirparts' channel. Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Bach, J.S. 2012. The Bach Cantata Project. cyberbass.com Bach, J.S. 2012. Cantata No. 21 Ich hatte viel Bekümmernis. (Learn to sing all 5 parts, Tutti, Soprano, Alto, Tenor, Bass, independently, with piano accompaniment). Cyberbass.com. Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. "Complaints have been made to the Consistorium that you now accompany the hymns with surprising variations and irrelevant ornaments which obliterate the melody and confuse the congregation. If you desire to introduce a theme against the melody, you must go on with it and not immediately fly off to another." - CHURCH COUNCIL WARNING TO ORGANIST JOHANN SEBASTIAN BACH (Charles Sanford Terry, Bach: A Biography, 2003:70). Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Gould, Glenn, with Tim Page (interviewer). 2002. A State of Wonder: The Complete Goldberg Variations 1955 & 1981. Sony. Select References Dreyfus, Laurence. Bach's Continuo Group: Players and Practices in his Vocal Works. San Francisco, CA: academia.edu/265287/Bachs_Continuo_Group_Players_and_Practices_in_his_Vocal_Works Dreyfus, Laurence. Bach and the Patterns of Invention. San Francisco, CA: academia.edu/265288/Bach_and_the_Patterns_of_Invention rDouglass. 2012. "Open Source Bach" Project Completed; Score and Recording Now Online. May 29. Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Sheet Music Bach - Score - Wachet Auf BWV 140 No 1. 2011. Bach - Score - Wachet Auf BWV 140 No 1. Choirparts's channel. First Public Review of the Open Well-Tempered Clavier Project. 2015. First Public Review of the Open Well-Tempered Clavier Project. musescore.com/opengoldberg/sets/openwtc . Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Artemis String Quartet. 2013. Artemis Quartet | Fuga del Ángel. (Johann Sebastian Bach (1685-1750) / Astor Piazzolla (1921-1992): Fuga del Ángel). Youtube.com channel. Bach, J.S. 1954. (Karl Richter) Bach: Passacaglia in c. Geneva, Switzerland: The Victoria Hall - Decca. Bach, J.S. 2012. The Best Bach 100 Part 3. (The Best Bach: Disc 4 "The dazzling concertos of Bach" - 01 Brandemburg Concerto No.2, 02 Brandemburg Concerto No.2, 03 Brandemburg Concerto No.2, 04 Concerto for violin & oboe BWV1060, 05 Concerto for violin & oboe BWV1060, 06 Concerto for violin & oboe BWV1060, 07 Concerto for four harpsichord, 08 Concerto for four harpsichord, 09 Concerto for four harpsichord, 10 Brandemburg Concerto No.3, 11 Brandemburg Concerto No.3, 12 Violin concerto in A Minor BWV1041, 13 Violin concerto in A Minor BWV1041, 14 Violin concerto in A Minor BWV1041, 15 Brandemburg Concerto No.5, 16 Brandemburg Concerto No.5, 17 Brandemburg Concerto No.5. Disc 5 "Bach the chamber musician" - 01 Flute partita BWV1013, 02 Sonata for viola da gamba & harpsichord BWV1029, 03 Sonata for viola da gamba & harpsichord BWV1029, 04 Sonata for viola da gamba & harpsichord BWV1029, 05 Italian Concerto BWV971, 06 Italian Concerto BWV971, 07 Italian Concerto BWV97108 Violin partita No.2 BWV1004 - Chaconne). youtube.com Bach, J.S. 2012. Cantata Wachet auf, ruft uns die Stimme No. 140. The Bach Cantata Project Index. Bach, J.S. 2012. Organ Concerto in d, BWV 596. youtube.com. Chan, Alan. 2010. First Lessons in Bach Book 1 No.2 Minuet BWV Anh 115 G Minor (Anna Magdalena Notebook) 小步舞曲. (See, too: Carroll, Walter. 2006. First Lessons in Bach Complete: Books I and II. New York, NY: G. Schirmer, Inc). YouTube.com. Chan, Alan. 2010. First Lessons in Bach Book 2 No.7 Gavotte BWV816 French Suite No.5 G Major 嘉禾舞曲. Alan Chan Youtube channel. Gould, Glenn. 1981. Glenn Gould: Bach Goldberg Variations 1981 Studio Video (complete). youtube.com/ Gould, Glenn. 1955. Bach Inventions Played by Glenn Gould. (My favorite parts of Two- & Three-Part Inventions by J. S. Bach, played by Glenn Gould in 1955). YouTube.com. Gould, Glenn. 2009. Invention 4 Bach by Glenn Gould. San Bruno, CA: youtube.com. Gould, Glenn. 2009. Invention 8 Bach by Glenn Gould. San Bruno, CA: youtube.com. Gould, Glenn. 2009. Invention 13 Bach by Glenn Gould. San Bruno, CA: youtube.com. Gould, Glenn. 1955. Glenn Gould - Bach, Well-Tempered Klavier II - No. 14 F#-. San Bruno, CA: Youtube.com. Hahn, Hilary. 2010. Hilary Hahn-Bach partita N°3 prelude. Youtube.com. Hahn, Hilary. 2009. Hilary Hahn - Bach Partita for solo violin No. 3 (III. Gavotte). Youtube.com. Hahn, Hilary. 2008. Bach 's Chaconne for Solo Violin / Hilary Hahn (Part 1/2). Youtube.com. Hahn, Hilary. 2008. Bach 's Chaconne for Solo Violin /Hilary Hahn (Part 2/2). Youtube.com. Hall, Cory. 2009. Bach: French Suite No. 1 in D minor (complete). San Bruno, CA: Youtube.com. Hall, Cory. 2008. Bach: Invention 1 in C major (older version). San Bruno, CA: Youtube.com. Hall, Cory. 2008. Bach: Invention 4 in C major (older version). San Bruno, CA: Youtube.com. Hall, Cory. 2008. Bach: Invention 8 in C major (older version). San Bruno, CA: Youtube.com. Hall, Cory. 2008. Bach: Invention 13 in A minor (older version). San Bruno, CA: Youtube.com. Ishizaka, Kimiko. 2012. The Open Goldberg Variations, by Kimiko Ishizaka. opengoldbergvariations.org Mayer, Albrecht. 2011. J.S. Bach "Italienisches Konzert" BWV 971 - Albrecht Mayer - Oboe. Berlin, DE: BR Klassik. Mullova, Viktoria. 2008. Bach. BWV 1004. Chaconne violin solo. Viktoria Mullova. 1. San Bruno, CA: Youtube.com. Mullova, Viktoria. 2008. Bach. BWV 1004. Chaconne violin solo. Viktoria Mullova. 2. San Bruno, CA: Youtube.com. Mullova, Viktoria. 2009. BACH Partita per Violino N2 V CIACCONA 5/6 - 1/2. San Bruno, CA: Youtube.com. Mullova, Viktoria. 2009. BACH Partita per Violino N2 V CIACCONA 6/6 - 2/2 . San Bruno, CA: Youtube.com. musanim. 2010. Bach, Brandenburg Concerto #6, 1st mvt. (animation ver. 2, beta). YouTube.com musanim. 2010. Bach, Toccata and Fugue in D minor, organ. Youtube.com Richter, Sviatoslav. 2008. Sviatoslav Richter plays The Well-Tempered Clavier Book 1. San Bruno, CA: Youtube.com. Richter, Sviatoslav. 2008. Sviatoslav Richter plays Bach Prelude & Fugue BWV 849. San Bruno, CA: Youtube.com. Ruzicková, Zuzana. 2009. J.S. Bach - Inventions # 1 - # 6 (BWV 772 - BWV 777. (Harpsichord - Cembalo & Clavecin). San Bruno, CA: Youtube.com. Thile, Chris. 2011. Chris Thile Bach Sonata #1 in Gm. Twinkle Sound. 2009. Book 1-15 Gavotte in g minor (J.S.Bach, First lessons in Bach). twinklesound Youtube channel. Cello Suites Ma, Yo-Yo. 1983. Yo-Yo Ma - Bach, Unaccompanied Cello Suites. YouTube.com. Rostropovich, Mstislav. 1991. Mstislav Rostropovich plays the Prelude from Bach's Cello Suite No. 1 in G major, BWV 1007. Vézelay, Yonne, France: Basilique Sainte Madeleine. Virtual Scores Bach, J.S.. 2012. Johann Sebastian Bach's, Fugue in G minor BWV 578 piano solo sheet music - Video Score. Virtual Sheet Music. Select Video Conferences Select Videocasts and Podcasts Select Websites Bach, J.S. 2012. J.S. Bach's Church Cantatas (Full Vocal Parts with Piano Accompaniment). bh2000.net/score/sacrbach/ Select Wikis Bach, J.S. 2012. Johann Sebastian Bach. Choral Public Domain Library. Select Wikis Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subject's Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Bach - Johann Sebastian Bach: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Johann_Sebastian_Bach Chamber Music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Chamber_Music Classical Western Music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Classical_Western_Music Gödel,_Escher,_Bach: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/G%C3%B6del,_Escher,_Bach Music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Music Piano: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Piano Practicing - Playing a Musical Instrument: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Practicing_-_Playing_a_Musical_Instrument Singing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Singing Singing Harmony: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Singing_Harmony World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Digital and Print catalog Assistive Technologies WUaS plans to anticipate numerous developing assistive technologies for sight-impaired, hearing-impaired, and similar - Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequencies Broadcast to TV / television Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Google Glass MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Oculus Rift Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare (not endorsed by MIT OCW) - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 International (CC BY-SA 3.0) - https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ . The World University and School program is not endorsed by MIT or MIT OpenCourseWare. WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!